


Что-то заканчивается, что-то начинается

by eighthesther



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всегда побеждает тот волк, которого ты кормишь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Конец приходит просто и ожидаемо, как обычно бывает. Кибом просыпается в разворошенной постели, в женском белье и с растекшимся макияжем, и глядя на себя в зеркало понимает, что так больше нельзя.

 

Спустя два дня, полных попыток что-то менять, он впервые за семестр появляется в университете, заставляя Джинки ошарашено пытаться потрогать его за рукав бесформенной серой толстовки.

\- Что происходит? - неуверенно спрашивает он, убирая учебники со стула рядом с собой, чтобы освободить место для Кибома. Тот бессмысленно смотрит в ответ мутным расфокусированным взглядом, и оживает только тогда, когда Джинки тянет его вниз, усаживая.

\- Что мы изучаем? – спрашивает он, неуютно оглядываясь по сторонам, стараясь не замечать следящих за ним неприязненных взглядов.

\- Политология, - со вздохом говорит Джинки, подвигая к нему свой конспект.

 

\- Ты не брал телефон три месяца, - все еще непонимающе качает головой Джинки, когда они сидят на лавочке перед учебным корпусом, потому что Кибом не может появляться в столовой без риска влипнуть во что-то идиотское.

\- Был занят, - вяло отвечает он, делая глоток спрайта. – Да, я знаю, что ты заходил. Видел записку. Я… эм, гулял.

\- Ты просто не открыл, - отмахивается Джинки, отбирая у него бутылку. – Мог хотя бы написать емейл, или не знаю, письмо?

\- Извини, - неохотно ежится Кибом, отводя взгляд и отворачиваясь. – Так вышло.

Джинки молчит некоторое время, после чего пожимает плечами.

\- Ничего. Просто если соберешься еще раз пропадать, сообщи, пожалуйста, чтобы я не волновался, что твой труп валяется где-то в мусорном баке.

\- Нет, - тогда вскидывается Кибом, выпрямляясь и наконец-то глядя совершенно осмысленно.

\- Что?

\- Нет, я больше не буду пропадать, - объясняет он, заталкивая ладони между плотно сжатых колен.

\- Новая жизнь? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Джинки, и Кибом утвердительно кивает:

\- Поможешь?

Джинки, конечно, некуда деваться, даже если бы он собирался, но он просто кивает, обнимая Кибома за плечи и игнорируя назойливые взгляды окружающих.

 

Вдвоем они справляются намного лучше.

\- Я хочу убрать это все, - говорит Кибом, открывая шкаф.

Они собирают его одежду – облегающие джинсы и блестящие кофты, яркие футболки, разноцветные ботинки. Снимают со стен рамки с постерами и доску с полароидными фото, сваливают в пакеты мягкие игрушки, пакуя все это в коробки. К вечеру создается впечатление, что Кибом собирается переезжать, но он просто закрывает все вещи в спальне, проворачивая ключ в замке и откладывая его.

Джинки режет заказанную пиццу, выбирая для Кибома кусок побольше, и тот послушно борется с тошнотой, откусывая небольшими частями.

\- Что ты ел в последнее время? – спрашивает Джинки, подвигая Кибому чашку с чаем, но тот пожимает плечами, сосредоточенно выковыривая из пиццы кусок помидора. Он не помнит.

 

Когда Джинки находит Кибома в библиотеке, слишком сильно сжимающего ручку, но упорно пытающегося писать конспект, он ошарашено садится на соседний стул и не решается ничего сказать, чтобы не помешать.

\- Я тебя вижу, - первым подает голос Кибом, костяшки его пальцев белые, а страница тетради покрыта неряшливыми каракулями.

\- Хочешь кушать? – предлагает Джинки, осторожно забирая у него ручку, но Кибом не отдает, мотая головой.

\- Хочу курить, - отвечает он сквозь зубы, а потом переворачивает страницу и начинает новый абзац.

Они выходят из помещения когда на улице уже темно, и над городом висит мелкая досадная морось, заставляющая глубже натягивать капюшоны и ускорять шаг.

\- Можно я переночую у тебя? – спрашивает Кибом, когда они подходят к метро, и Джинки кивает, позволяя Кибому взять себя под руку.

 

В эту пятницу впервые за неделю ясно, ненадолго и только с утра, но Кибом слабо улыбается, по дороге на занятия покупая себе киндер-сюрприз и открывая его на макроэкономике. Половину он отдает Джинки, а вторую глупо облизывает до самого перерыва, пачкая пальцы шоколадом.

С утра в просвет между тучами видно солнце, и Кибом почти готов улыбаться, когда моет руки в туалете, пока Джинки ждет его в коридоре. А потом дверь открывается (он бросает быстрый взгляд искоса, поспешно закрывая кран и стряхивая с ладоней воду), закрывается за кем-то (Кибом натягивает капюшон, опуская голову ниже), и кто-то просто проходит рядом (приятный запах, взъерошенные волосы), скользнув по Кибому пустым взглядом. Так смотрят на уборщиков или их швабры – мельком, без интереса, даже не отмечая в уме, но у Кибома все равно что-то обрывается внутри. Он выходит из туалета, двигаясь только по инерции, и за ребрами у него пустота.

\- Кибом? – удивленно трогает его Джинки, заставляя встряхнуть головой, и поднять взгляд.

\- Там Ким Чжонхён, - зачем-то говорит Кибом, показывая на дверь туалета, и Джинки таращится в ответ, осторожно вставляя:

\- И что? Он везде.

\- Да? - переспрашивает Кибом, как будто только что вынырнув из своего внутреннего мира.

\- Ты пропустил все каникулы и полтора месяца семестра, - резонно отвечает Джинки. – Странно, что ты узнал меня. Можем идти?

\- Угу, - соглашается Кибом, беря его под руку.

 

О них не очень хорошо говорят на факультете, потому что у Кибома репутация, а Джинки слишком неосторожен и позволяет ему слишком много. Между ними ничего нет, не может быть, и никогда не было, но на них смотрят, их игнорируют и обсуждают. Когда Кибом это замечает, он не разговаривает с Джинки полдня и не позволяет подходить к себе, пока Джинки не ловит его и не предлагает прекратить вести себя как идиот.

\- С тобой теперь тоже никто не общается, - огрызается Кибом, впрочем, уже не пытаясь сбежать.

\- Я так решил, - отвечает тот, раздраженно вскидывая рюкзак на плечо. – И хватит. Пойдем, у нас занятие.

На выходных они красят стены в квартире Кибома в мягко-желтый, старательно замазывая красные на черном узоры, автографы каких-то оставшихся в прошлом друзей, рисунки и разводы грязи. Кибом долго колдует на кухне – с непривычки он путается в шкафчиках и забывает порядок ингредиентов, но в конце концов кормит Джинки кимчи и запеченным куриным филе.

\- Мне не хватало этого, - признается тот, вытирая последнюю вымытую тарелку. – Хорошо, что ты вернулся.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - мягко улыбается Кибом, ставя ее на место.

 

Когда Кибом набирает зачетный балл на первом тестировании, Джинки покупает пирожные и пиво, которое Кибом наотрез отказывается пить. Он давится пирожными, запивая их соком, и просит убрать бутылки подальше.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Джинки, выставляя обе на лестничную площадку. – Извини.

Кибом с набитым ртом мотает головой, и, прожевав, обнимает Джинки, что-то негромко говоря. Никто на свете не разбирает, но они оба и так знают, что это «спасибо».

Поэтому Кибом не может не рискнуть, в обеденные перерыв заходя в университетскую столовую. Джинки сидит в компьютерном зале, поспешно доделывая какую-то самостоятельную работу, а значит, Кибом должен это сделать.

Войти. Дойти. Взять пару булочек и бутылку воды. Выйти.

Простая задача.

Он игнорирует взгляды в спину, пытаясь не опускать голову и не натягивать капюшон, но ему так хочется это сделать, так безумно хочется спрятаться, и еще сильнее – курить.

Компанию за двумя сдвинутыми столами сложно не заметить, на людей, которых все знают, вообще сложно не обращать внимания. А если компания в полном составе смотрит на тебя, сделать вид, что все в порядке – еще сложнее.  
Кибом распадается на молекулы и опять собирается, пока платит за еду и краем глаза видит, как кто-то их хёнов, неотрывно глядя на него, что-то рассказывает Ким Чжонхёну. Тот выглядит не очень заинтересованным и не очень уверенным, но показывает пальцем на Кибома и что-то переспрашивает, заставляя всех сидящих рядом рассмеяться.  
Выйти, думает Кибом, пряча в карман сдачу, выйти, уйти, спрятаться.

Когда начинается занятие, он долго молчит, не обращая внимания на попытки Джинки узнать, что происходит.

 

В декабре становится ясно, что Рождество все еще случается ежегодно, и Кибом не беспокоится, потому, что у него есть Джинки, а значит, они что-то придумают, но Джинки долго выкручивается, отводит взгляд, меняя тему, и только на прямой вопрос приводит милую улыбчивую девушку. Он выглядит действительно не очень уверенным, прося Кибома позволить ей праздновать с ними, и Кибом несколько секунд ничего не понимает, а потом просто уточняет, совсем ли Джинки тупица.

\- А может лучше вы вдвоем? – предлагает он, вдохновленный неожиданной идеей. – Это будет здорово.

\- Нет, - мягко, но непреклонно отвечает Джинки, глядя на разговаривающую по телефону девушку. – Я хочу, чтобы вы поладили.

Кибом обещает это ему и себе, стараясь не обращать внимания на злую ревность, грызущую изнутри при каждом взгляде на то, как чужая девушка прикасается к его другу.

Ему действительно удается справиться с этим еще до Рождества. В конце концов, у него уже есть опыт побед над собой, и он может все. Ему нравится, что она смотрит на него совершенно спокойно, как Джинки, как другие когда-то, когда над ним еще не висело клеймо, ему нравится, что она спокойная и покладистая, что красиво поет, вкусно готовит и когда они втроем гуляют, берет их с Джинки под локти своими маленькими ухоженными ручками. Он сосредотачивается на том, что ему нравится.

 

\- Эй?!

Вот так мир Кибома переворачивается с ног на голову. Это среда, конец января, в Сеуле пасмурно. Он ожидает чего угодно, пока осторожно оборачивается на оклик, а потом на несколько секунд забывает как дышать, потому что в нескольких шагах от него, неловко засунув руки в карманы, стоит Ким Чжонхён.

\- Привет, - говорит тот, не дождавшись ответа. – Меня зовут…

\- Я знаю, - перебивает его Кибом, на всякий случай отступая к стене, и натолкнувшись на взгляд, объясняет, - Я знаю, как тебя зовут.

\- Ясно, - с улыбкой выдыхает Ким Чжонхён. – Хорошо. А ты…

\- Ким Кибом, - опять поспешно вставляет Кибом, поправляя толстовку.

\- Я тоже знаю.

\- А, - начинает Кибом, неловко оглядываясь, как будто ожидая подвох. – Ты что-то хотел?

\- Просто спросить как дела, - пожимает плечами его собеседник, делая шаг к нему. – Ты всегда выглядишь…

Странно, мысленно договаривает Кибом за него, но Ким Чжонхён выкручивается, заканчивая:

\- … невесело.

\- Ум, - тянет Кибом, не зная, что сказать. Еще полгода назад он бы уже смеялся или шутил, взахлеб говорил ерунду, очаровывая и улыбаясь, но сейчас он чувствует себя настолько не на своем месте и неуютно, что с трудом может заставить себя хотя бы оставаться на месте, а голова кружится от желания срочно закурить.

\- Зайдем куда-то? – тем временем предлагает Ким Чжонхён, заставляя Кибома некоторое время осознавать. Это не школа, так что вряд ли над ним пытаются подшутить, но все же в чем подвох?

\- Ты уверен, что тебе можно со мной разговаривать? – на всякий случай уточняет он, борясь с желанием еще немного отодвинуться. Тогда Ким Чжонхён тоже нервно оглядывается, машинально делая шаг назад.

\- А мы никому не скажем, - находится он, опять улыбаясь. И Кибом не понимает что происходит, но не может не согласиться.

 

Неправильно все, начиная с того, куда Ким Чжонхён его ведет, заканчивая тем, что он платит за обоих. Кибом чувствует себя нищим в своей бесформенной однотонной одежде, но персонал безукоризненно вежлив и не позволяет себе ни одного взгляда, когда он не читая меню, наугад выбирает коктейль, который прекрасно умеет готовить и сам, только в три раза дешевле.

\- Здесь хорошо, - нейтрально замечает Ким Чжонхён, пытаясь угадать реакцию Кибома, и тот кивает, хотя с большим желанием пошел бы в какое-то менее пафосное место (еще полгода назад он бы высказал это так, что на него обратил бы внимание весь зал).

Они ни о чем толком не разговаривают, Кибом все еще ничего не понимает, но когда Ким Чжонхён перехватывает счет, и мельком заглянув в него, вкладывает свою карточку, он сглатывает, потому что от невероятного предположения, которое он боится сформулировать даже мысленно, перехватывает дыхание.

\- Я же приглашал, - тем временем улыбается Ким Чжонхён, вставая из-за стола.

\- Спасибо, - вежливо отвечает Кибом, потому что ему больше нечего добавить.

Они спускаются к выходу, выныривая из теплого помещения в промозглую сырость улицы и одновременно ежась от перепада температуры, так же непонятно прощаются, расходясь в разные стороны.

\- Эй?! – Кибом вздрагивает, услышав оклик, но оборачивается, удивленно приподнимая брови.

\- Тебя подвезти? – кричит ему Ким Чжонхён, вертя в пальцах ключи и кивая на свою ухоженную машину.

\- Нет, спасибо, - вежливо отвечает Кибом, качая головой, на скорее угаданное, чем услышанное:

\- О?.. Хорошо.

 

Кибом все еще думает, что это розыгрыш, потому боится сказать Джинки. Тот ведь куда разумнее в таких вещах, и разложит по своим местам все неожиданные открытия, разбив иллюзии Кибома, которыми тот почти живет. Он думает, что тот случайный коктейль будет у него любимым, как и пафосное глупое место, в котором они были, как и вся улица, на которой они перекинулись прощальной парой фраз.

Кибом ложится в постель, и молчит-молчит-молчит.

Впервые за все эти месяцы ему хочется открыть спальню, достать его яркие вызывающие вещи, опять постричь и покрасить волосы так, чтобы все оборачивались ему вслед, но он не двигается с места, не едет ночевать к Джинки, не идет на следующий день на занятия.

 

\- Вчера проспал, - объясняет он, доставая из сумки пенал, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Джинки. Он все еще не может и не хочет ничего рассказывать, потому что это только его, личное, пусть и мало похожее на правду.

\- Я взял тебе самостоятельную, - отзывается тот, понижая голос, когда в аудиторию входит преподаватель. – У тебя футболка грязная.

Пока Кибом пытается выяснить где, и как сделать так, чтобы этого не было видно, проходит половина лекции. Вторую он спокойно пропускает мимо ушей, собирая на телефоне пасьянс.

Иногда ему звонит мама, не очень часто, на самом деле. Они перекидываются парой ничего не значащих фраз, Кибом не задумываясь машинально отвечает, что он не голоден, мама, он хорошо успевает на занятиях, мама, у него есть деньги, мама. Все в порядке, мама. Взамен узнавая, что скоро станет дядей, а во дворе их дома почти зацвела сакура, отец купил новую машину, от него привет, к слову, пожелания удачи.

Кибом сомневается, что его отец упоминает его имя даже мысленно, или случайно, потому что Кибома нет в их семье. Наверное, самое грустное в этой истории то, что он этому рад.

«Ты бы хотел иметь детей?» - пишет он Джинки сообщение в чате.

«Да, наверное. Когда-нибудь», - отвечает тот через несколько секунд.

Тогда Кибом идет на кухню, и делая себе бутерброд, думает, что он бы не хотел никогда. Эта мысль кажется ему смешной.

 

Девушка Джинки привозит из Японии кучу сувениров, и пару смешных кофт для Кибома, заставляя сразу же их мерить, пока она закрывает глаза ладонями. За столом Джинки пьет пиво, игнорируя их возню и не отвлекаясь от чата с кем-то.

\- Чой Минхо передает тебе привет, - говорит он, не оборачиваясь.

\- Кто? – переспрашивает Кибом, одергивая длинноватые рукава кофты и глядя на себя в зеркало.

\- Он учился с нами в одном классе, высокий такой.

\- А, - кивает Кибом, показывая, что понял о ком речь. – Ему тоже. На кого он учится?

\- Что-то связанное с финансами.

\- Как скучно, - тянет Кибом, теряя интерес к однокласснику, а заодно и к Джинки, и поворачивается к его девушке, чтобы сказать, что Спанч Боб – это всегда очень, очень круто.

Он наконец-то откладывает свои бесформенные толстовки, надевая в университет одну из подаренных кофт, и приводит в порядок волосы, в итоге имея слишком аккуратный вид, как для своего обычного состояния.

\- Теперь с тобой не стыдно стоять рядом, - шутит Джинки, делясь с ним приготовленными девушкой бутербродами. – А вообще здорово. Выглядишь, в смысле.

\- Если ты еще раз скажешь какую-то ерунду по поводу моего внешнего вида, я тебя ударю, - ворчит Кибом, выедая только начинку, и не притрагиваясь к хлебу. Но Джинки просто смеется, игнорируя его настроение.

 

\- Ким Кибом! – зовут его.

Кибом останавливается, и хочет, чтобы эта секунда длилась как можно дольше, пока он знает, кто стоит у него за спиной.

\- Привет, - говорит ему Ким Чжонхён, подходя со стороны университетской парковки. – Выглядишь… необычно.

\- Спасибо, - отвечает Кибом, пряча руки в карманы, и не зная, что еще такого сказать, чтобы было непонятно, насколько он рад. – Ты тоже. В смысле – хорошо.

Он уверен, что обычные разговоры вряд ли начинаются с комплиментов внешнему виду, потому от осознания происходящего у него сладко тянет за ребрами.

\- Спасибо, - смеется Ким Чжонхён, неловко почесывая бровь, а потом быстро предлагает, - Зависнем где-то?

\- Хорошо, хён, - соглашается Кибом, пытаясь угадать, что же будет дальше. – Ты уверен, что это нормально? Ты знаешь…

\- Все в порядке, - перебивают его. – Пойдем, моя машина там.

 

В этом баре все куда проще и понятней, они садятся в углу, и Кибом опять болтает трубочкой в своем коктейле, немного настороженно наблюдая за тем, как Ким Чжонхён залпом выпивает две стопки подряд, переворачивая их вверх дном и отставляя. Ему хочется спросить, что происходит, и еще немного – курить, но он сдерживается, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы выловить в коктейле упавший туда лимон.

\- Слушай, - наконец-то говорит Ким Чжонхён, заказывая третью стопку. Он делает нехорошую паузу, и Кибом поднимает вопросительный взгляд.

\- Про тебя говорят, что ты, ну…

Кибом смотрит.

\- Того. В смысле…

Видимо это действительно сложно выговорить, потому Кибом помогает, подсказывая:

\- Гей?

\- Да, - неловко кивает Ким Чжонхён, стараясь не смотреть ему в лицо.

\- Шестьдесят процентов того, что одно мне говорят – правда, - просто и немного зло отвечает Кибом. – Но мы не встречаемся с Онью.

\- О, - тянет Чжонхён, заметно нервничая. – Хорошо, – и поймав на себе удивленный взгляд, объясняет: - Что не встречаетесь.

Кибом не знает, как реагировать, опять опуская глаза на свой коктейль. Он чувствует подвох, но не понимает где и как тот проявится, а потому не может ничего, кроме как слушать.

\- Просто я, - опять со вздохом пробует Чжонхён, но замолкает до тех пор, пока не выпивает следующую стопку, и только тогда почти одним словом выпаливает:

\- А ты бы не хотел со мной?

\- Что? – переспрашивает Кибом, пытаясь осознать, на каком свете вообще находится, и правильно ли он все услышал.

\- Я хочу попробовать, - уже тверже говорит Чжонхён, хотя он все еще смотрит на что угодно, кроме Кибома. – Я просто не знаю никого больше, ну… тех, кто мог бы. А о тебе говорят, и ты сам сказал. Ну и я… подумал.

\- Подумал? – переспрашивает Кибом, цепляясь хоть за что-то, хоть за слово. В его голове пусто, и кажется, он больше никогда не сможет пошевелиться или что-то сказать, потому что от понимания сказанного, ему почти плохо.

Просто не знаю никого больше.

Хочу попробовать.

\- Кибом? – окликают его, заставляя очнуться и как-то отреагировать. – Если что, то забудь. Я просто так…

\- К тебе или ко мне? – наконец-то выговаривает Кибом, поднимая голову и глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Ким Чжонхён несколько секунд ошарашено молчит, а потом, как будто угадывая, предполагает:

\- К тебе?

\- Хорошо, хён, - без эмоций соглашается Кибом, действуя как будто машинально. – Заплати за меня, я подожду на улице.

Выйдя из бара, он пишет Джинки сообщение, что не придет к нему ужинать и готовиться к тесту.

 

Вечер растягивается до бесконечности, как будто время останавливается. Кибом запоминает его весь, каждую секунду, как они садятся в машину, как по дороге слушают какое-то радио с бодро что-то рассказывающими айдолами – Кибому кажется, что Чжонхён специально делает громче, чтобы в салоне машины невозможно было разговаривать.  
Он чувствует, как Чжонхён следует за ним, пока они поднимаются по лестнице, пока Кибом ищет ключи от квартиры и борется с замком.

\- Проходи, - говорит он, лишь бы что-то сказать, и не слушает такого же «спасибо».

Пока Чжонхён оглядывается, рассматривая его квартиру, Кибом снимает куртку, откладывая ее на стул, и продолжает:

\- Мне нужно в душ, подожди, пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо, - еще тише соглашается Чжонхён, проходя в комнату и присаживаясь на край дивана. Он выглядит настолько неуверенным в происходящем, что Кибом вопреки всему, чувствует себя хозяином положения.

\- У меня нечего выпить. Можешь взять воду, - говорит он, закрывая за собой дверь в ванную. Не смотря на шум воды, он все равно слышит щелчок входной двери, а выйдя, ожидаемо застает комнату пустой.

Еще не поздно написать Джинки, что он приедет к тому ужинать, а может и учиться, но Кибом подходит к окну, наблюдая, как Ким Чжонхён стоит возле своей машины, опираясь на капот и низко опустив голову.

Ему нужно двадцать минут, за которые Кибом успевает убрать лишние вещи и разложить диван, когда в дверь стучат.

\- Открыто, - оборачивается Кибом, наблюдая, как Чжонхён возвращается в его квартиру. А потом, не слушая сбивчивого «просто я вспомнил об одном деле…», сталкивает с его плеч куртку, и целует, обхватывая ладонями за голову.

Кибом думает, что он использует этот шанс, даже если он у него будет один.

Чжонхён ласковый, как бывают ласковыми с лошадьми или собаками, и послушный. Он позволяет вести себя, направлять, теряя страх и сомнения уже на втором поцелуе.

\- Ты красивый, - забывшись, говорит он Кибому. – Ты знаешь?

\- Да, - соглашается тот. Со всем.

Он не хочет, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался, он ненавидит время, цепляется за плечи Чжонхёна, обнимает его, льнет к нему. Не знает, как сказать, что тот может остаться на ночь, остаться навсегда. Дергается от «спасибо». Молчит, плотнее заматываясь в одеяло, когда Чжонхён одевается и уходит.

И не может отпустить.

 

Джинки не может ничего не подозревать, потому что Кибом и сам знает, что ведет себя странно. Слишком часто смотрит по сторонам, слишком рассеян, слишком много пропускает мимо ушей. Но он выкручивается как змея, сбрасывая все неудобные вопросы, о которых он все еще не хочет разговаривать. И даже если Джинки поддерживает его и принимает таким, как есть, но он не сможет не говорить, подумай, Кибом, что ты несешь, просто подумай.

Кибом не хочет думать, он цепляется за свою реальность как будто она единственное, что у него есть. Хотя, скорее всего, это действительно так.

Ким Чжонхён не смотрит на него, не обращает внимания, проходит мимо, когда Кибом как будто случайно появляется в его поле зрения. Он все равно пытается, даже если всегда думал, что никогда не окажется в такой ситуации.

\- У нас на ужин кимчи, - говорит Джинки, выдергивая Кибома из мыслей. – Ты будешь? Кстати там для тебя опять какой-то подарок.

\- Да, - рассеянно соглашается Кибом. – Да, конечно.

Подарком оказывается фото их втроем, на праздновании Рождества – объятия, смешные рожки и гримасы. Кибом возвращается домой за полночь, и не смотря на то, что завтра рано вставать, тратит сорок минут на то, чтобы забить в свежевыкрашенную стену гвоздь и повесить рамку, выравнивая края. Он засыпает так спокойно, как не мог последние несколько недель.

 

\- Можно с тобой поговорить?

Вокруг них никого, Кибом специально выбирал время, чтобы случайно не подставить, не дать повода для потери статуса, но Ким Чжонхён смотрит сквозь него.

\- Я тебя знаю? – отвечает он.

Кибому кажется, что в него на полной скорости врезается товарный поезд, оставляя после себя только лишенное костей ничтожество. Ему просто больше ничего не хочется.

 

Кибом падает, и прекрасно это понимает. Он не ждет конца занятий, возвращаясь домой посреди дня, и находит ключ, который столько месяцев не брал в руки, открывая спальню. Прошло слишком много времени, чтобы он помнил, где и что лежит, потому он тормошит аккуратные коробки, разворачивая вещи, вытаскивая наружу, не заботясь об их сохранности или порядке. Он не следит за временем и не обращает внимания на звонки телефона, натягивая на себя что-то совершенно сумасшедшее, и высыпает косметику прямо на пол, хватая баночку с подводкой.

Что происходит, он помнит смутно, как и то, почему сегодня уже понедельник, когда он точно знает, что последний раз был в университете во вторник. Время идет назад, или он что-то непоправимо пропускает, или слишком много запивает коктейли водкой, прикуривая крепкие горчащие сигареты и подаваясь на каждое заинтересованное движение в его сторону. Он возвращается туда, где провел столько времени, до того, как ему в голову пришли все эти глупости: завязать, учиться, проводить время как обычный человек. Завести настоящие отношения, хотя бы впервые.

Кибом знает, что ему нет места в мире обычных людей, потому что они не принимают его, да и сам он не особо стремится.

Уже понедельник, утро, домовладелец читает газету на балконе своей квартиры, подозрительно глядя поверх нее, как Кибом вываливается из чей-то машины, хватаясь за столб, чтобы не упасть. Чья машина – это интересный вопрос, но ему слишком плохо, чтобы он мог думать об этом хотя бы до того момента, как осторожно присаживается на низкий заборчик вокруг клумбы, сжимая звенящую голову ладонями.

Хорошо то, что это утро понедельника, а значит, все обычные люди заняты, и некому таращиться на него, показывать пальцем и гадать, что с парнем в странной розовой кофте и серебряных штанах. Какая-то машина проезжает мимо, потом еще одна, но на третьей шелест шин почему-то стихает, а дверца наоборот хлопает.

\- Эй? – осторожно окликают его.

Кибом не обращает внимания, с нажимом проводя ладонями по лицу, и собираясь с силами чтобы встать и дойти хотя бы до подъезда. Домовладелец уже не скрывая складывает газету, неодобрительно не сводя с него взгляда.

\- Эй, - повторяет Ким Чжонхён, подходя поближе так, что его кроссовки появляются в поле зрения Кибома, заставляя его зажать рот ладонью, борясь с приступом тошноты.

\- С тобой все в порядке? – дежурный вопрос работает ровно наоборот, Кибому становится хуже с каждой секундой, которую он видит эти белые носки дорогих кроссовок, и слышит голос.

\- Ким Кибом? – осторожное прикосновение к плечу ломает плотину, как будто последняя соломинка, и Кибом сгибается пополам, негромко всхлипывая, и больше не сдерживает слез, скатываясь на глухой вой.

\- Эй, Кибом, - тормошат его (на его коже еще точно осталась чья-то сухая слюна). – Я не видел тебя всю неделю, и этот твой друг не знает, что с тобой, и я подумал, что… Кибом…

\- Не трогай, - невнятно просит он, задыхаясь от всхлипов, но его игнорируют.

\- Вставай, давай. Где у тебя ключи? – частит Чжонхён, пытаясь поднять его (видимо домовладелец записывает это на камеру), а потом отступает.

\- Черт, - говорит он. – Подожди.

Опять пищит сигнализация, и Кибом почти выдыхает, когда слышит, как заводится мотор, и сквозь слезы видит, что машина сдвигается с места. Но что-то идет не так, потому что Чжонхён просто отгоняет ее в сторону с дороги, аккуратно паркуя у обочины, и возвращается почти бегом.

\- Чего ты? – опять бормочет он, поднимая Кибома с забора. – Пойдем, давай, перестань, а?

Кибом не может сдерживать рыдания, мотая головой, но позволяет тащить себя к подъезду, обшаривая сумку в поисках ключей.

\- Все соседи видели, - бормочет Чжонхён, прислоняя его к стене в прихожей, чтобы наклониться и снять с обоих ботинки. – Перестань, а?

Как будто это так просто, перестать, когда Кибому хочется просто остаться одному, лечь, и чтобы все навсегда забыли о его существовании. Но никто и не думает делать так, как ему хочется, потому что Чжонхён раздевает его, вталкивая в душ, и уходит куда-то в квартиру, брезгливо переступая через брошенные вещи.

Он возвращается только чтобы положить на бачок унитаза домашнюю одежду Кибома и полотенце, на всякий случай, мазнув взглядом по душевой кабине, убеждаясь, что в ней все в порядке. Когда Кибом пошатываясь и держась за стену выходит из ванной, на его диване есть постель, а я все разбросанное свалено примерно в одну кучу.

\- Ложись, - говорит Чжонхён, поднимая с пола одеяло, и Кибом послушно сворачивается на простыне, позволяя себя укрыть. Засыпая, он слышит стук закрываемой входной двери.

 

Джинки на самом деле куда лучший друг, чем Кибом заслуживает. Единственное, что он говорит, когда Кибом появляется на кухне – все еще разбитый, сонный и помятый:

\- Почему ключи от твоей квартиры мне дает Ким Чжонхён?

Кибом молчит, осторожно садясь на табуретку и зажимая коленями ладони.

\- Я был у тебя четыре раза, за последнюю неделю, - продолжает Джинки, не оборачиваясь, он размеренно нарезает овощи, но даже его спина выглядит напряженной.

\- Извини, - хрипло просит Кибом, закашливаясь в конце слова.

\- Потрясающе. «Извини», да, - отзывается Джинки, но не продолжает, устало добавляя: - Как знаешь.

Кибом чувствует себя отвратительной скотиной, и единственное, что может сделать, обнять Джинки сзади, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. А потом начать рассказывать с самого начала, правду.

Ключ от спальни, Джинки забирает с собой, оставляя Кибому гору невыполненных учебных заданий, еду и ноутбук. Он держит Кибома стоящим на ногах, даже если земля под ними проваливается.

 

Ничего не происходит, как будто жизнь замерла. Кибом кутается в свои безразмерные толстовки, почти не снимая капюшон, и старается не ныть, когда в очередной раз оказывается с Джинки на каких-то маловразумительных дополнительных занятиях или подготовках. Он должен быть благодарным, потому что теперь он точно знает, что никому не нужен, даже самому себе, а потому хватается за любые протянутые ему руки.

Девушка Джинки позволяет Кибому ночевать у них, готовит для него, осторожно гладит по волосам и улыбается, тогда Кибом улыбается ей в ответ, обнимая, но все равно ничего не чувствует, стараясь хотя бы сохранять вид.

Как-то вечером в гости приходит Чой Минхо, принося кучу новостей об их одноклассниках, хёнах со школы, и даже донсенах. Кибом не думает, что был знаком со столькими людьми, но с каждой историей понимает, что он знает всех, о ком говорится, и что было время, когда каждый день становился воспоминанием.

Они смеются так громко, что в дверь стучат соседи Джинки, с напоминанием о времени. А утром уезжает и Чой Минхо, и светлое настроение, потому что Кибом берет свой рюкзак, опускает голову и послушно идет на занятия, не смотря на то, как ему хочется развернуться и убежать в другую сторону. И, конечно, курить.

\- Ты готов? – спрашивает Джинки, подвигая к себе семестровый тест, а Кибом с удивлением осознает, что да.  
Это впервые за все его время учебы университете, и даже странно. Чертовски странно.

 

Но конечно он не может опять найти свое равновесие, потому что кто ему даст?

\- Эй, - говорит Ким Чжонхён, медленно подходя поближе. Кибому хочется ударить его в лицо, после чего уйти, но он не двигается с места, сильнее сжимая нагревшиеся под руками цепи качели и отталкиваясь от земли.

\- Привет, - опять кивает Чжонхён, несколько секунд переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом осторожно садясь на соседние качели. – Ты как?

\- Как всегда, отлично, - ровно отвечает Кибом, еще немного толкая себя, чтобы скрип несмазанных шарниров мешал разговору.

\- Твой друг тебе помог? – не отстают от него, чуть повышая голос, пытаясь продолжить разговор не смотря на помехи.

\- Конечно, - соглашается Кибом. – Спасибо.

\- Умм, - отзывается Чжонхён, притихая. Они качаются некоторое время, потому что Кибому не хочется разговаривать, а Чжонхён видимо чего-то ждет, но если это и так, то он может ждать еще дольше, и…

\- Ты извини, - нарушает тишину. – Что я тогда так сказал.

Тогда - это когда именно, думает Кибом, опуская голову и рассматривая грязные носки своих кроссовок.

\- И за все остальное тоже, того, извини, - уже тише продолжает Чжонхён, а потом раздраженно поворачивается и ловит рукой цепь качелей Кибома, заставляя того остановиться. – Прекрати, а?

\- Иди ты, - отзывается Кибом, вставая на ноги. У него внутри ноет и болит, но все же знают, он умеет переступать через себя и начинать сначала, он умеет держаться, когда выбирает правильный путь.

\- Подожди, - окликает Чжонхён, тоже вскакивая. – Я не то хотел сказать.

\- Твои проблемы, - нейтрально отвечает Кибом, на каждом слове перебарывая себя. – Все хорошо, можешь не волноваться.

Он собирается уйти, когда его обгоняют. Чжонхён маячит перед ним, разворачиваясь спиной в сторону, куда они идут и глядя прямо в лицо.

\- Ты что-то хотел? – раздраженно спрашивает Кибом, останавливаясь. Он ни за что на свете не хочет показывать свои эмоции и то, что чувствует на самом деле, но оно все равно прорывается в тысяче всяких мелочей, которых нельзя не замечать.

\- Я в последнее время только то и делаю, что думаю, - поспешно говорит Чжонхён, как будто пытаясь успеть в какой-то лимит времени (судя по всему он не догадывается, что Кибом будет слушать его столько, сколько он захочет говорить). – Просто не беги, а? Это все не так просто.

\- Что? – хмурится Кибом, но останавливается, пытаясь предугадать, что его ждет, потому что один раз он уже обманулся ожиданиями и своими фантазиями слишком сильно для того, чтобы не ждать удара сейчас.

\- На самом деле, я вообще тебя не знаю. Ну, кроме имени и того, ну, как ты…

\- Отсасываю? – безжалостно уточняет Кибом, склоняя голову набок и заставляя Чжонхёна раздраженно выдохнуть.

\- Не перебивай, хорошо?

Это еще почему, хочет возмутиться Кибом, кто ты вообще такой. Так подсказывает его разум и умение выживать, но он молчит, просто глядя в ответ.

\- Это все неправильно, - опять начинает Чжонхён, в замешательстве взъерошивая себе волосы. – И то, что происходит, и то как. Я, наверное, такой мудак, да? Ну, так выглядит с твоей стороны.

Кибом молчит, хотя мог бы сказать так много, что не поместилось бы в энциклопедии. О том, что не видит ничего неправильного, что не знает, что происходит, что Чжонхён такой мудак, правда ведь. Но его попросили не перебивать, и он просто обхватывает себя за плечи, прячась.

\- Я не знаю, что хочу сказать. Просто не злись на меня, хорошо? – просит Чжонхён. – Я действительно хотел бы… хочу…

\- Чего? – негромко спрашивает Кибом.

\- Чтобы все вышло иначе. Можно я спрошу, а?

\- Почему бы не сделать это без всяких «можно спрошу?», - не выдерживает Кибом, зло заталкивая ладони в карманы и отворачиваясь. Если бы происходящее было бы фильмом, сейчас должен бы был начать мелкий противный дождь, отражающий душевное состояние главного героя, но вокруг по прежнему начало лета, тепло и красные отблески заходящего солнца еще лежат на верхушках деревьев.

\- Есть кто-то, кто тебе нравится? В смысле… отношений, - выдыхает Чжонхён, заставляя Кибома сглотнуть и неверяще взглянуть на него.

\- Что?

\- Есть кто-то, кто тебе нравится? – повторяет Чжонхён, делая шаг вперед, тогда Кибом просто кивает, хрипло отвечая:

\- Да.

\- Ммм, - тянет Чжонхён, останавливаясь, и кусает губы, явно пытаясь придумать, что сказать.

\- А он что? – выдавливает он через несколько секунд, уже на одном упрямстве.

Кибом молчит, рассматривая неряшливо нарисованное граффити на стене позади Чжонхёна, и пожимает плечами.

\- А он со мной пробует.

Похоже, ему не верят, потому что Чжонхён все еще хмурится, хотя и пытается улыбнуться. А потом все же решается, делая еще один шаг вперед.

\- Тогда может, попробуешь с ним? – говорит он, и это звучит почти уверено. Настолько, насколько может быть у человека, который «столько думал», и «не знает, что говорить», но честно смотрит на Кибома, ожидая приговора. У него белые кроссовки, взъерошенные волосы, и он уже однажды был таким мудаком, а еще видел Кибома во всех его худших проявлениях, и все равно вернулся.

\- Я подумаю, - честностью на честность отвечает Кибом, не отступая.

Тогда Чжонхён улыбается, как будто сбросив с себя слишком тяжелый груз, и предлагает:

\- Тогда, не знаю… пойдем куда-то?

\- Может быть, - просто кивает Кибом, и они еще немного сближаются.

Потому что когда что-то заканчивается, чаще всего начинается что-то новое.


	2. Время от времени

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Незапланированное продолжение.

Чжонхён приезжает только через два дня - взъерошенный, улыбчивый и голодный. Неаккуратно цепляется ногой за ногу, сбрасывая ботинки, снимает куртку и сразу проходит к холодильнику.

\- Привет, - говорит Кибом, следуя за ним.

\- Да, - кивает тот, скользнув взглядом по пустым полкам, и оборачивается, заканчивая уже намного мягче. – Привет.

Он тянется к Кибому, обнимает его и легко целует в щеку, прижимаясь носом к волосам.

\- Скучал?

Кибом не отвечает, замирая, положив голову ему на плечо, пока Чжонхён не встряхивает его, возвращая в реальность.

\- М? – переспрашивает он, рассеянно водя ногтями по плечу. – Ходили в клуб с Джинки. И у меня собеседование во вторник. Помнишь, я рассказывал? Работа.

\- Да, Джинки, конечно, - невнимательно соглашается Чжонхен, ловя Кибома за ладони, и переминается с ноги на ногу. – А поесть нет?

\- Есть, - передразнивает тот, высвобождаясь. – Смотри сам.

После чего аккуратно огибает Чжонхена, выходя из кухни. Через несколько секунд из комнаты доносится приглушенная пробивающаяся сквозь наушники музыка и шелест клавиш ноутбука.

Чжонхен криво улыбается ему вслед, перед тем как начать поиски. Он клацает кнопкой чайника, выбирает из всей лапши быстрого приготовления свой любимый вкус, и пока ждет горячую воду, успевает съесть завалявшийся бисквит, которому по-хорошему давно пора было бы зачерстветь, но который не только и не думает этого делать, но и, кажется, собирается организовать новую форму разумной жизни. Чжонхен все равно не успевает уловить, когда похватывает мотив самой популярной песни сезона, начиная негромко напевать, и собирается просто выбросить упаковку от бисквита, но случайно бросает взгляд в мусорное ведро, замечая края полароидных снимков. Ему нужно некоторое время чтобы найти перчатки для мытья посуды, и осторожно вытащить фото из-под очистков, перед тем как он осторожно расправляет снимок, и чуть не роняет его на себя.

Ким Чжонхен очень сомневается, что торт со свечами, и себя на фоне него, Кибом стал бы фотографировать просто так. Даты на фото тоже ни о чем хорошем не говорят.

Первое, что делает Чжонхен, ощущая себя солдатом на вражеской территории – осторожно отчищает фото, откладывая их на холодильник, и возвращает на место перчатки. Он заливает кипятком лапшу в стаканчике, накрывая его бумажной салфеткой, после чего заглядывает в комнату, скользя взглядом по напряженной фигуре с ноутбуком. Кибом выглядит совершенно поглощенным какими-то сайтами, и ничего не слышит сквозь музыку, потому не реагирует и не замечает, когда Чжонхен вытаскивает из кармана его куртки ключи от квартиры, и выскальзывает в коридор, как можно тише прикрывая за собой входную дверь.

Он слетает по ступенькам, перескакивая сразу через две, и через двадцать минут уже бросает на пассажирское сиденье своей машины набор свечей и упаковку кексов, наконец-то переводя дыхание. Но самое сложное только начинается, хотя Чжонхен и благодарит бога, за то, что торговый центр всего лишь в нескольких минутах езды от дома Кибома.

Он просто теряет некоторое время, рассматривая план размещения магазинов, пока не решает, что классика в таких случаях всегда срабатывает лучше всего, потому, не дожидаясь лифта, взбегает наверх прямо по эскалатору, невежливо отталкивая других покупателей. Возле ювелирных витрин, он замирает, пытаясь отдышаться и еще ловя ртом воздух, наклоняется над стеклом, пытаясь выбрать что-то достаточно милое для того, что сошло бы за подарок.

\- Вам помочь? – любезно улыбается девушка-продавец, на всех конечностях которой рекламно поблескивает что-то из ассортимента.

\- Ммм, - тянет Чжонхен. – Мне нужен подарок, на день рождения. Что-то… такое. Ну… в общем вы поняли.

\- Конечно, - не меркнет девушка. – Леди или джентльмену?

\- Другу.

Они перебирают кольца, браслеты, даже сережки, пока Чжонхен не морщится от всего этого блеска и разнообразия, рассеянно оглядывая предложенные варианты. А потом, случайно обернувшись, замечает часы. Ничего особенного, но достаточно стильно и необычно для того, чтобы первая мысль была близка к чему-то наподобие «ему понравится». Чжонхен просит посмотреть поближе, вертит в руках, прикладывает к запястью, представляя, как они будут выглядеть и удовлетворенно кивает, соглашаясь сам с собой.

\- Эти, - говорит он девушке, только потом бросая взгляд на цену. Видимо что-то отражается у него на лице, потому что она переспрашивает, но Чжонхен встряхивает головой, отгоняя мысли о том, чем он будет закрывать такие дыры в своих карманных, и уверенно кивает.

Потому что он виноват, и он знает – девушки, как правило, такого не прощают. Правда он не уверен, может ли он считать Кибома «девушкой», тем более - своей "девушкой". И не смотря на то, что Кибом пускает его в свою жизнь, в свой дом и свою постель, его мысли остаются непонятными, а Чжонхен может только догадываться, что происходит у него в голове, когда он негромко говорит «останься до утра», а потом обнимает так, как будто боится проснуться один.

\- Спасибо, - машинально улыбается он на предложение запаковать, и смотрит на часы, определяя, сколько он уже отсутствует, потому что с каждой минутой шансы, что Кибом отвлечется, встанет и выйдет на кухню попить воды, или заинтересуется, сколько же можно есть. Или…

Стоп.

Это выглядит плохой идеей. Действительно очень-очень плохой идеей, но Чжонхен вцепляется в витрину, приближая лицо к стеклу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть аккуратные парные кольца. Он уже сожалеет, что вообще зашел сюда, что мог бы не смотреть по сторонам и ограничиться только необходимым, но кольца поблескивают в сиянии ламп, разговаривают с ним, завораживают.

Потому что быть может он даже может представить Кибома с одним из этих колец, его лицо в тот момент, когда Чжонхен откроет перед ним ладонь с тонким ободком. Он трясет головой, отгоняя идиотские мысли, потому что он только что уже почти потратил на Кибома кучу денег, и собирается играть в эту выматывающую игру «крошка, ну не обижайся», и вообще, и так делает слишком много, куда больше, чем привык, просто чтобы получить лишнюю улыбку или прикосновение.

\- Прошу вас, - приглашают его к кассе, и он все еще оглядывается на витрину, все время пока расплачивается.  
Ему нужно всего лишь дойти до выхода, сжимая в руке запакованный подарок, но этого времени хватает, чтобы он вернулся почти бегом, просто показывая на пару колец и кивая на вежливые деловые вопросы. Он не знает, что делает и когда сможет закрыть трату такого количества денег, но старается не думать об этом, и не смотреть на счет.

 

У Кибома дома все так же сумрачно, немного пыльно и тишину нарушает только работа ноутбука. Чжонхен аккуратно переступает сваленную в прихожей обувь, как можно быстрее проскакивая в кухню, где устало приваливается к стене, переводя дыхание. Даже если Кибом уже заметил его отсутствие, об этом ничего даже не намекает и стаканчик с остывшей лапшой все так же накрытый салфеткой, стоит на том же месте, где и был. Чжонхен мысленно обещает ему внимание, но чуть позже, а пока достает из пакета кексы и свечи, на скорую руку сооружая что-то похожее на крохотный торт. Подарки он небрежно рассовывает в задние карманы, собираясь тщательно выбрать момент, чтобы их отдать.

Кибом вздрагивает, когда ему в затылок дуют теплым воздухом, и поспешно оборачивается, замечая происходящее. Чжонхен удовлетворенно видит, как он стягивает наушники, и как расширяются глаза, и как губы растягиваются в улыбке. Блики одинокой свечи делают тени на лицах резче, когда Кибом придвигается ближе, рассматривая самодельный торт.

\- С днем рождения, - улыбается Чжонхен, поднося его поближе, и замирает в ожидании реакции.

\- Я думал, ты не знаешь, - так же негромко отвечает Кибом, заправляя волосы за уши.

\- Просто я не мог приехать, - проникновенно объясняет Чжонхен, мысленно скрещивая пальцы, хотя он и не врет напрямую, просто слегка искажает. – А теперь желание.

Кибом кивает и внимательно смотрит на него, перед тем как закрыть глаза и подуть на свечу. Его выдоха хватает, чтобы челка Чжонхена слегка шевельнулась, а он сам – прищурился, пальцами туша едкий дымок, оставшийся после того, как фитиль погас.

\- Спасибо, - улыбается Кибом, и Чжонхен не готов к тому, что к нему потянутся за поцелуем. Он готов к долгим разговорам, обидам, надутым губам и просьбам о прощении, но Кибом просто забирает у него кекс и целует, вот так, как будто все в порядке, а он рад уже тому, что есть. В этом что-то неправильное, непривычное.

\- Подожди, - шепчет Чжонхен ему в губы. – Эй.

\- М? – вскидывает взгляд Кибом, и наступает тот самый момент, когда Чжонхен выкладывает на ладонь футляр с часами, глядя на Кибома с плохо скрываемым нетерпением. Он ловит каждую секунду, каждый оттенок эмоций на лице Кибома, пока тот аккуратно открывает упаковку, а потом запоминает этот взгляд, и движения, и то, как Кибом недоверчиво прикладывает часы к руке, а потом смеется, и обнимает его, и целует в щеки, шею, куда попало.

\- Я знал, что ты не знаешь! – сбивчиво говорит он куда-то в волосы Чжонхену. – Думал, что ты не будешь… ну, не станешь…

Тогда Чжонхен обнимает его в ответ, прижимая к себе, и просто дышит его запахом, чувствуя тепло другого тела. Второй подарок неприятно жжет даже сквозь ткань джинсов, но Чжонхен не решается его достать, не может себя заставить, как будто перед ним граница, и он знает, что не должен ее переступать.

Так же как было несколько месяцев назад, когда он все же решился окликнуть Кибома.

Как когда переборов сомнения, вернулся в эту квартиру.

Как когда он впервые смог назвать одну из их встреч свиданием.

Как, наверное, еще сотню раз, сотню шажков поменьше.

Он отстраняется, ловя лицо Кибома ладонями, и целует его, не думая, что будет дальше. Надеясь, что всему свое время.


End file.
